Taking Advantage
by Rin Rose
Summary: Midou wants to be no part of Katsuya's Christmas festivities with everyone, so Katsuya decides to take advantage of him.


**A/N: Fluff! … Sorry, just wanted to say that. This story is really long… I rant about it at the bottom. Also, I was really hesitant to post this, but my friends encouraged me to do it. Special thanks to them for that. I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Katsuya announced, "I have a great idea! Since it's almost Christmas, let's make Christmas decorations together!"

"No!" Midou refused immediately.

"W-what? But why?" Katsuya whimpered.

"It takes too much time and it sounds childish!" Midou responded.

"I think it's a very creative idea, Katsuya-kun," Minoru said.

"Yea, what he said!" Honda agreed enthusiastically.

"Kikuchi freaks…" Midou muttered.

"Sounds like fun!" Aki joined in.

"Stupid kid…" Midou said.

"Sounds lame…" Taichi pouted and Midou gave him a hopeful look in response. "But I'll do it for you, Katsuya-san! I love you!" Taichi added.

"Tch…" Midou gave everyone a dark look.

"Midou-san, please join," Katsuya begged.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested!" Midou said harshly.

"Join or I'll go Megane on your ass!" Katsuya yelled at him fiercely, causing Midou to cringe at his sudden change in attitude.

"Ok, ok! Fine, no need to go that far!"

"Yay!" Katsuya cheered, "This'll be fun!"

"This is ridiculous…" Midou muttered.

* * *

As everyone was busy doing their own thing together, Katsuya used the opportunity to check up on Midou.

"Hey, Midou-san! Having fun?" Midou, who was forced to cut out shapes by Katsuya, glared at him angrily.

"I'll cut you," he warned, pointing the pair of scissors at him.

"Do you need help?" Katsuya asked.

"No! I do NOT need help!" Midou snapped at him and turned away.

Katsuya refused to take no as an answer as he wrapped his arms around Midou from behind and helped him cut the paper with the scissors.

"You know, I'm only letting you do this because I'm scared of your other side," Midou said.

"Yup, I know!" Katsuya exclaimed with a grin.

Midou gave him an angry look, but didn't respond and instead tried to focus on finishing so he could leave.

Midou's easy to take advantage of, Katsuya realized, I think it's my fault and I feel kind of bad…but think of all the opportunities!

"I'm done. Can I go now?" Katsuya blinked in surprise when he heard Midou suddenly speak up. He glanced over Midou's shoulder and noticed that he had indeed cut out the necessary amount of paper snowflakes just as Katsuya had asked.

"Wow! Good job, Midou-san!" Katsuya smiled at Midou, who sighed in annoyance.

"Great. I'm leaving now." Midou turned to leave, but Katsuya grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" He fretted, "you should stay and help the others!" Katsuya turned to the other four, who were still busy doing their own thing. "Or if you want you and I can make some more!"

"I don't think so," Midou said, "I've done my part. Now I have other things I have to get back to."

"No! Please stay!" Katsuya continued to beg, "I really want to have a good time with everyone!"

"How much are you going to beg me?"

"As much as I can until I convince you to stay," Katsuya said.

Midou sighed, realizing that it would probably take less time to stay than to argue. "Fine."

"Midou-san!" Katsuya yelled and hugged the man tightly, "you won't be disappointed! We're going to have so much fun!"

"Great…" Midou said sarcastically.

"What do you want to do?" Katsuya asked.

"I don't care," Midou said, "I'm fine with whatever."

Katsuya gasped, grabbed Midou's shoulders, and shook him in excitement. "Let's bake cookies together!"

"Anything, BUT that!"

"No, come on! It'd be fun! The others can join too!"

"On second thought, I'll just sit this one out." MidJou turned to leave, but Katsuya grabbed him again.

"Join!" he demanded in a scary tone.

"Hahaha, I was just kidding!" Midou laughed uncomfortably, knowing what Katsuya was implying, "funny joke, right?"

"Sure, I'll go get the others!"

* * *

"Midou-san, come join the rest of us!" Katsuya exclaimed, grabbing Midou's arm.

"What's up with you?" Midou asked as Katsuya tugged on him, "why are you so hyper?"

"Because you're here!" Katsuya shouted as he struggled.

Midou pulled his arm away and Katsuya fell forward. "You're weaker," Midou said.

"Well, if you want I can wear my glasses for you," Katsuya said.

"No!" Midou yelled at him in embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" Katsuya insisted, "maybe I can cheer you up."

"I don't need cheering up! I'm fine!"

"Then come join! We're making Christmas cookies!" Katsuya gave him an expectant look.

Midou sighed and finally decided to let Katsuya lead him in with the others.

"Katsuya-san, why are you paying so much attention to him?" Taichi asked enviously as they approached.

"Sorry, Taichi," Katsuya said, "I just really want him to join in!"

"Midou, you're too antisocial," Honda said. Midou glared at him in response.

"Idiots…" Midou muttered.

"Takanori-kun," Minoru said, "are you shy?"

"No," Midou denied calmly, "you guys just aren't my type. And don't call me 'kun'!"

"Am I your type?" Aki asked hopefully.

"Especially not you," Midou said.

"Friend zoned again!" Aki whined.

"Haha!" Taichi laughed.

"Oh… I see…" Minoru said as he tried to stop Taichi and Aki's fight.

"You're all too happy," Midou continued.

"Is that why you like Megane-san more?" Katsuya asked innocently.

"N-no!" Midou yelled at him, "what gave you the idea that I like him more?"

"Well, me and Megane-san are the same so I know everything he does and you really seem to like him. I mean, geez, I never knew you liked it so-MMF!" Katsuya was interrupted when Midou put his hand over Katsuya's mouth.

"Shut it…" He said with a cold expression. Katsuya nodded in response. Midou then turned to glare at everyone else, who stared at him in surprise before they all went back to their baking when they realized that Midou's gaze had been resting upon them.

* * *

"Bye, guys! Thanks for coming!" Katsuya yelled as he opened the door for everyone to leave.

"Thank God!" Midou exclaimed and tried to walk out, but Katsuya grabbed him.

"Midou-san, wait," he said.

Dammit, Midou thought and reluctantly walked back inside the room after everyone has left.

"I want to play with you more!"

"Do you know how late it is?" Midou asked impatiently, "I have stuff to do!"

"Pleaseeeee!" Katsuya begged.

"No! I'm done! You've been begging me all day!" Midou yelled.

"But what about Megane-san?"

"Who cares!" He yelled, "I've escaped him many times before! I can do it again!"

"Oh… Um… Ok…" Katsuya said hesitantly, "a-are you sure?"

"I don't care anymore!" Midou yelled.

"Ahaha… Ok… Just…let me go get … You know what? You're free to go!"

Midou gave him a strange look. "What do you mean? You DO have your glasses, right?"

"Um… Nope." Katsuya smiled innocently.

Midou stared at him blankly. "You've been threatening me all day and you don't even have them?!"

"Yea… I kind of forgot… Honda's taking care of them for me… I didn't think you'd actually try to stand up for yourself so I didn't really think this far ahead…"

"Y-you bastard!" Midou yelled at him.

"Eek!" Katsuya cried out and ran off.

"Come back here! I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm sorry, Midou-san!" Katsuya exclaimed as Midou grabbed him and pinned him down onto his bed, "I just wanted to have fun with you today!"

"Well, I'm glad YOU enjoyed it!" Midou snapped at him.

"Really! I wasn't trying to be mean or hurt you! I'm not like that! I just wanted you to have fun today with everyone!" Midou paused and Katsuya stopped struggling.

"So you're saying that you took advantage of me and embarrassed me so I could have fun?" Midou asked.

"Of course!" Katsuya exclaimed as he sat up, "I'm sorry to have done that to you! I didn't mean to embarrass you, but I really wanted you to stay, so you could have fun! Also, it's ok if you have weird interests because we all do-OUCH!"

"I don't have weird interests!" Midou hissed after slapping him.

"Ok, ok! I was just saying, I don't think it's weird that you like it rou-OUCH!"

"Shut it!" After hitting Katsuya again, Midou paused and Katsuya gave him a confused look.

"Despite you embarrassing me, I think I really did have an…ok time hanging out with you guys," Midou finally said.

"Really?" Katsuya asked in surprise, "I should take advantage of you more often!"

"No!" Midou yelled at him before he sighed and hugged Katsuya tightly, pushing him back down against the bed.

"M-Midou-san!" Katsuya cried out.

"Saeki, it was really fun hanging out with just you," Midou continued.

"OMFG! You called me Saeki!" Katsuya shouted in shock.

"You just spoiled the mood…" Midou said in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry… Please go on…"

"I admit. I had fun today," Midou finished, "I'm glad you had me join."

"Midou-san, I'm so glad." Katsuya began to tear up.

"Are you crying?" Midou asked.

"A little…" Midou sighed and got off of Katsuya, "I thought you hated it because we kept bothering you and I was being mean by taking advantage of you."

"Honestly, I could care less. It's not like you idiots are going to do anything about it. And I didn't hate it. I had fun; I just didn't want to admit it. It was kind of you to go to such lengths to attempt to make me happy."

"Such lengths?" Katsuya repeated.

"I came really close to killing you…" Midou said.

"Oh… That doesn't sound pleasant…" Katsuya said softly, "but I thought you had fun, so why would you want to kill me?"

"You're annoying," Midou said.

"That's mean!" Katsuya yelled at him.

"Well, anyways, since you can't threaten me anymore, I'm leaving," Midou said and stood up.

"No!" Katsuya clung to Midou, "don't go! Please stay!"

"Why now?"

"B-because I love you," Katsuya said, "I may not be Megane-san right now, but we're really the same people. I know you love him, but can't you love me too?"

"Why do you think that, Saeki?" Midou asked, sitting beside him, "and if you say it's because I'm a masochist, then I swear-"

"No! No! It's just because you treat me so harshly compared to him." Katsuya gave the man a sad look.

"I treat him harshly too," Midou clarified, "but at the same time, he scares me. YOU don't scare me. Unless you're Megane, then I'm scared of you too." Katsuya gave him a confused look and Midou sighed as he realized that he was making no sense. "The point is, you're the same person and I like you both equally in different ways, so quit assuming things."

"Does that mean you love me?" Katsuya asked hopefully.

"P-possibly…" Midou said, blushing, "I'm not quite sure myself, but I do know that you're one of the most annoying people I've ever met and I still don't dislike you, so that must mean something."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Katsuya asked, "because that sounded kinda offensive."

"It means that I like you the way you are," Midou explained.

"Does that mean we can spend Christmas together?" Katsuya asked, "we're all going to throw a big party!"

"I'll pass," Midou said, but flinched when he noticed the disappointed look on Katsuya's face, "ok, fine…"

Katsuya gave him an excited look and hugged him tightly. "Yay!"

* * *

 **A/N This is so much longer than I had originally planned! It's completely different too… AH! I'm really bad with long stories! I was like "hmmm, this is way too short" so I added more and then I had to keep going because I kept getting more ideas along the way. Honestly, I don't know if I like or hate it, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Also, this was going to be centered around everyone, but it ended up being a Midou x Normal Katsuya story. I prefer Megane x Midou so this was kind of hard for me; though Midou and Normal isn't bad either, I just prefer Midou as an uke. This is probably confusing too, but I don't even care anymore. I'm really bad with humor in stories... =/ Well, thanks for reading!**


End file.
